El portal
by Toylad
Summary: La Dulce princesa y sus amigos hicieron una pócima para viajar a otras dimensiones, esta, abre un portal hacia la tierra de Aaa y algunos de sus habitantes llegan a Ooo, pero, ocurre un problema con el portal que si no solucionan, Fionna y sus amigos no podrán regresar a casa, ¿Lograrán solucionar el problema o se quedarán en Ooo para siempre?
1. La pócima

**Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que subo y es sobre Hora de Aventura, les pido que sean completamente honestos conmigo y que me den su opinión para así mejorar y ser una mejor escritora.**

**Aclaración: Cada capítulo tiene un punto de vista según el personaje, trataré de no repetir los personajes pero lo más seguro es que termine haciéndolo jeje.**

**Y bueno, aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

_Punto de vista de: Marceline._

* * *

Hacía un lindo día en el Dulce Reino, la dulce gente recién se levantaba, los pájaros cantaban y Finn y Jake se encontraban en el castillo de la Dulce princesa, observando como ella hacía sus experimentos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hará esa pócima, princesa? _preguntó Finn_

_Si princesa, ¿Qué es lo que hace? _preguntó Jake, la Dulce princesa suspiró_

_Es una pócima que si la lanzas al aire puede abrir portales a otras dimensiones _respondió ella_ pero deben esperar porque aún no está lista.

_Genial _dijeron los dos chicos con mucha emoción_

_Es muy difícil de hacer, por eso los llame para que me ayudaran por si algo sale mal _dijo ella_

_ ¿Y qué ocurriría si la utilizamos antes de tiempo? _preguntó Finn_

_Mmm… Para estar segura tendría que hacer una investigación clara y concisa, además de que en la parte de la experimentación debería tener sumo cuidado _dijo la princesa mientras se frotaba la barbilla_ pero en cuanto a la formulación de hipótesis, podría decir que no funcionaría la pócima, haría algo que no tendría nada en lo absoluto que ver con los portales a otras dimensiones, o incluso podría pasar que…

La mesa comenzó a moverse y las cosas sobre la mesa comenzaron a levitar. Finn y Jake dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, el chico de 15 años sacó una espada y Jake se puso en posición de pelea. La Dulce princesa frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_ ¡Marceline! _gritó ella_ ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿¡Acaso no ves que estamos en un experimento importante!? _me gritó aún más molesta, yo comencé a reírme y me volví visible, al verme, Finn y Jake se tranquilizaron un poco_

_Oye, tranquila Bonnibel _dije mientras me reía, ella frunció aún más el ceño_ ya, ya, está bien, dejaré de molestar, solo quiero ver cómo les falla su experimento _dije con una sonrisa, la Dulce princesa suspiró pero aún seguía molesta_

Me senté en el piso, cerca de la princesa. Me senté allí para observarla como se complicaba haciendo su experimento, esto me dio risa pero intenté no reírme para que ella no se molestara aún más, aunque era muy divertido verla enojada.

Pasé ahí por unos 15 minutos, Finn y Jake se sentaron junto a mí y comenzaron a jugar con mi cabello, yo les gruñí para que no lo hicieran pero ignoraron completamente mi advertencia, así que decidí mejor dejar que tocaran mi cabello, tenía mucha pereza como para molestarme con ellos solo por eso, además de que no me quería parecer a la señorita perfecta.

Ya luego de un rato mi aburrimiento no podía ser mayor, así que decidí levantarme, pero el mismo que decidí hacer esto, pude escuchar unos gritos que venían de uno de los salones, volteé a ver a la princesa, a Finn y a Jake, ellos también los habían escuchado.

Ellos dejaron todo y corrieron hacía ese salón, yo los seguí. Entramos y vimos a algunos de la dulce gente corriendo de una chica hecha de fuego.

_ ¡Princesa Flama! _dijo Finn y corrió hacia ella, la chica lo volvió a ver y sonrió_

_Hola Finn, te estaba buscando _le dijo a él_

_Dulce gente _dijo Finn_ no deben asustarse, ella es mi novia y no les hará daño _les dijo a todos sonriendo, la Dulce princesa miró al piso y luego a Jake, este le estaba sonriendo, yo no estaba segura de comprender_ ven conmigo y mis amigos _le dijo a la princesa Flama, ella lo siguió_

_Hola princesa _le dijo Jake a ella_

_Hola Jake _dijo la princesa Flama con una sonrisa_

_Marcy, Dulce princesa, ella es la princesa Flama, mi novia _nos dijo Finn, la Dulce princesa volvió a bajar la cabeza y soltó un tímido "hola"_

_Hola, me llamo Marceline _le dije yo_ soy la reina de los vampiros y la hija de un demonio.

_Wow _dijo ella con su dulce voz, yo le sonreí_

_Me agradas _le dije_

_Bueno, debemos seguir con el experimento, vamos todos _dijo la Dulce princesa algo nerviosa e incómoda_ em… Flama, ¿Puedo llamarte así?

_Claro _dijo ella con dulzura_

_Si, em, si quieres vienes con nosotros _le dijo la Dulce princesa algo indiferente_

_Gracias, eres muy amable _le dijo la novia de Finn_

La Dulce princesa comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde estaba haciendo el experimento, todos la seguimos.

Yo aún me preguntaba porque la señorita amable y perfecta había actuado de esa manera con Flama, por esa razón me acerqué a Jake para preguntarle y el en voz baja me explicó todo. Sonreí, jamás pensé verla celosa y mucho menos de Finn.

Llegamos al laboratorio y la Dulce princesa continuó con el experimento. De nuevo me senté en el piso para observarla trabajar. Finn, Jake y Flama se sentaron juntos, yo como no tenía nada que hacer me acerqué a ellos.

Pasaron un par de horas y "la importante científica" aún no terminaba su magnífico experimento.

_Me aburro… _dije con pereza_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste, Marceline? _me preguntó Bonnibel_

_Porque en mi casa es aún más aburrido _le dije con una sonrisa, ella suspiró_

_ ¿Cuándo va a terminar el experimento princesa? _dijo Finn y luego bostezó, la Dulce princesa continuó sin decir nada_

_ ¿Está enojada, princesa? _le preguntó Jake_

_No, es solo que… _dijo mientras echaba unos polvos dentro del tubo de ensayo en el cuál estaba la pócima_ ya… _dijo mientras con un gotero le agregaba al experimento una gota de un líquido gris_ ¡Terminé! _gritó con alegría_

Todos nos levantamos de un salto y nos acercamos para ver la pócima, era fucsia y parecía tener burbujas blancas dentro.

_ ¿Ya la podemos probar? _preguntó Finn con emoción_

_Espera, debo tomar una pequeña muestra antes _le dijo ella mientras ponía una gotita de la pócima en un tubo de ensayo minúsculo, luego de esto le puso una tapita al mini-tubo de ensayo y le dio a Finn el resto de la pócima_

_ ¡Sí! Vamos Jake _dijo mientras corría hacia la salida del castillo, seguido por su amigo. Nosotras solo suspiramos_


	2. No es la Dulce princesa

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

_Vista de Finn_

* * *

Jake y yo corrimos hacia la salida del castillo, yo estaba muy emocionado por ver si la pócima iba a funcionar, tanto, que dejé a mis amigas atrás, pero sabía que pronto llegarían así que decidí no probar la pócima hasta que las tres chicas llegaran.

Mi mejor amigo y yo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol de caramelo mientras esperábamos a Marcy y a las princesas Dulce y Flama. Después de un rato, ellas llegaron. Me levanté y me acerqué a la Dulce princesa.

_Princesa, ¿Ya puedo probar la pócima? _le pregunté_

_Por supuesto _me respondió ella_ pero para hacerlo debes calcular bien y lanzar la pócima a unos 2 metros de altura, ¿Entiendes, Finn?

_Sí _le respondí yo_

_ ¡Vamos Finn! _me animó la princesa Flama_

Volví a ver hacia Jake y luego miré el cielo, calculé los dos metros y lancé la pócima. Las gotas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, luego comenzaron a dar vueltas y formaron un círculo color rosado oscuro o fucsia, no estoy seguro de cómo se dice.

_ ¡Funciona! _dijo la Dulce princesa con alegría, yo sonreí_

Todos contemplamos el brillante círculo, dentro de él, había unas ondas blancas encima de un fondo negro que daban vueltas, pero entonces, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y cayeron varios truenos solo que por suerte no llovió, porque si no la princesa Flama tendría que salir corriendo y ocultarse para que su llama no se apagara.

_Princesa, ¿Es normal que esto ocurra? _pregunté_

_Supongo que sí _me dijo la Dulce princesa_ pero no estoy segu…

Del portal comenzaron a salir rayos y un tornado de polvos nos aturdió a todos.

Estuve en un estado prácticamente de inconciencia por unos cuantos minutos, luego de esto, comencé a abrir los ojos pero veía borroso, miré a mi lado y vi a la Dulce Princesa, o eso creía.

Me levanté, en un principio comencé a tambalearme pero pude controlarlo, me acerqué a la princesa y le toqué el hombro para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero cuando me volvió a ver, me di cuenta de que no era la Dulce princesa, ¡Era un chico!

Al observarlo bien me caí hacia atrás, ¡No podía creerlo! Era con si ella se hubiera vuelto un varón.

La niebla comenzó a dispersarse y entonces pude ver a Jake, Marcy, la Dulce princesa y a la princesa Flama, así que corrí hacia ellos.

El chico que se parecía a la princesa se levantó y se acercó a dos chicos muy parecidos a PF y a Marceline. Pude notar que se dijeron algo y luego se acercaron a una gatita extremadamente parecida a Jake que intentaba sacar a una chica del hueco de un árbol.

_Viejos, ¡Ayúdenme! _les gritó la chica atorada_

_Tranquila, lo haremos _dijo el que se parecía a Marcy soltando una carcajada_

_ ¡No se rían de ella! ¡Ayúdenla! _les gritó la gatita_

Mis amigos y yo observábamos la escena. Yo, en lo personal, sentía curiosidad por ellos, en especial por la chica del árbol, ¿Sería BMO o el Rey Helado pero como chica? No, sería mejor descartar esa idea.

_Princesa, usted que es científica y sabe muchas cosas, ¿Quiénes son ellos? _pregunté, ella los miraba con la boca abierta, en especial al que se parecía a ella, luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad_

_Será mejor averiguarlo _me dijo mientras caminaba hacia el chico que era como ella, seguida por Marceline, Jake e incluso la princesa Flama, yo hice lo mismo_

El chico que parecía, al igual que la princesa, de chicle, al notarla se acercó hacia ella, seguido por el vampiro, la gatita y el chico de fuego. La chica, por su parte, seguía atorada en el árbol.

Nos miramos todos fijamente por un rato, hasta que la Dulce princesa decidió acabar con el incómodo silencio:

_Hola, soy la Dulce princesa y bienvenidos al Dulce reino _dijo con una voz tranquila y bueno, ¡Dulce!_

_Hola señorita, soy el Dulce príncipe y es un placer para mí y para mis amigos estar en su reino _le respondió él con una sonrisa_

_Es un placer _dijo la Dulce princesa_

_Bueno, permítame presentarle a mis amigos, él _dijo señalando al vampiro_ es Marshall Lee _él le sonrió a Marcy, ella se ruborizó un poco y apartó la vista_

_Mucho gusto, Marshall Lee _le dijo sonriendo_ y Dulce príncipe, permítame que le presente también a mis amigos. Bueno, ella _dijo señalando a Marcy_ es Marceline _Marcy hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás_

_Hola _le dijo Marceline a Marshall Lee_

_Hola, Marceline _le dijo él, Marcy sonrió_

_Bueno, ella es Cake _dijo el Dulce príncipe señalando a la gatita_

_Y él es Jake _dijo la Dulce princesa señalando a mi hermano_

_ ¡Hola! _le dijo Jake a Cake_

_ ¡Hola! _le dijo ella_

_Y ella _dijo la Dulce princesa_ es la princesa Flama.

_Y él, es el príncipe Flama _le dijo el Dulce príncipe_

El príncipe y la princesa Flama se saludaron solo moviendo la mano.

_Y por último _dijo el Dulce príncipe señalando a la chica del árbol_ ella es…

_ ¡Ayuda! ¡Príncipe Flama! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quema el árbol! _gritó ella_

_ ¿Estás segura? Tu nunca me dejes quemar cosas _le dijo él_

_No importa, solo hazlo _le dijo ella_

_ ¡Esperen! _les gritó Marshall Lee_ este es un trabajo para Marshall, ¿No es así, Cake? _dijo poniendo ojos de demonio y acercándose a la pequeña gatita_

_He… hermana… _dijo ella a la chica_

_ ¿QUÉ? ¡Aléjate de Cake! _dijo la chica saliendo de un golpe del árbol y sacando de su mochila una espada_ aléjate de Cake, ¡Ahora mismo!

_Era una broma, sabía que así saldrías por tu cuenta, ¡Malagradecida! _le dijo él, ella guardó la espada y se acercó a Cake para cargarla_

_Como decía _dijo el Dulce príncipe un poco molesto_ ella, es Fionna, la heroína de la tierra de Aaa.

_Y él, es Finn, el héroe de la tierra de Ooo _le dijo la Dulce princesa viéndome a mí_

Fionna me miró, se veía sorprendida. Luego, caminó hacia donde yo estaba, hasta que llegamos a estar frente a frente.

_Hola, Finn _me dijo ella_

_Hola, Fionna _le dije

Entonces los dos, sonreímos.


	3. Los Reyes Helados

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, disculpen que es muy corto pero a lo más seguro pronto subiré el capítulo 4 que será más largo.**

* * *

_Vista de: La Reina Helada._

* * *

Me encontraba en el castillo del Dulce príncipe, estaba allí porque necesitaba verlo para entregarle un pastel que entre mis pingüinos y yo le preparamos. Pasé por más de una hora buscándolo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, entonces, me di cuenta de que no lo había buscado en los alrededores del castillo y por esta razón decidí salir del castillo.

La Dulce gente cuando me veía corría gritando "Fionna, ¡Ayuda!" no entiendo por qué quieren tanto es esa chiquilla tonta ¡Pero a mí no! A veces he tratado de ser amable con ellos pero terminan obligándome a congelar todo y destruir el lugar, ¿Y yo soy la loca?

Seguí caminando y luego de unos minutos de caminar, pude notar un extraño círculo que flotaba en el aire. Me acerqué para poder verlo bien y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que era un portal para viajar a otras dimensiones. "Esto es obra de Finn y Jake" pensé, "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que son reales" grité con alegría, lo que causó que más Dulce gente se alejara de mí.

Entré en el portal y entonces, pude ver a Fionna, Cake, Marshall y todos ellos, forcé un poco la vista y me di cuenta de que estaban con Finn y Jake. En un principio me sentí muy emocionada, y quería ir a presentarme y hablar con ellos, pero pensé que sería mejor primero ir a ver al Rey Helado, así que emprendí mi búsqueda.

Fui a buscarlo a su hogar y sí, definitivamente allí se encontraba.

_ ¡Rey Helado! _exclamé con emoción apenas lo pude ver mirando la televisión, él se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia donde yo estaba_

_ ¡Reina Helada! _me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo también lo abracé a él_ ¡Sabía que eran reales! Pero una pregunta, ¿Fionna y Cake vinieron?

_Sí, están con Finn y Jake y sus otros amigos.

_ ¡Vamos a verlos!

_ Mmm… Pienso que será mejor verlos en otro momento porque si vamos ahora mismo, Fionna y Cake me atacarán y Finn y Jake a ti.

_Tienes razón _me dijo_

_Lástima, porque yo en verdad quiero conocer a Finn y a Jake.

_Y yo a Fionna y a Cake _me dijo él_ y mi Reina Helada, ¿Qué te parece si comemos helados y obligamos a Gunter a bailar y a cantar para nosotros?

_ ¡Me leíste la mente! _exclamé_

Sonreímos y volamos juntos hacia Gunter y los helados.

* * *

**Bueno, acepto que el final es muy extraño pero no los subestimen, ¡Son los Reyes Helados!**


	4. ¡Un baile!

**Antes que todo quiero darles las gracias a los que han leído me historia y la siguen, es solo que esto me alienta a seguir con una de mis grandes pasiones, la escritura.**

**Y bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

_Punto de vista de: El Dulce príncipe._

* * *

Me encontraba realmente fascinado, digo, estaba a la par de una persona que parecía mi hermana gemela, y para ser honesto, era muy linda.

_Esperen _dijo Fionna_ ¿Esto significa que la Reina Helada… _suspiró_ que la Reina Helada no estaba tan loca con sus extraños cuentos?

_Al parecer no, querida Fionna _le dije_ y aunque me sea extraño admitirlo, ella siempre tuvo la razón, a pesar que todos creímos que bueno, ¡Que la había perdido!

_ ¿Y a quién le importa si está loca o no? _dijo sarcásticamente Marshall Lee_ no sé a ustedes, pero a mí, a mí eso no me importa _dijo mientras le sonreía a Marceline, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, yo solo suspiré_

_Entonces, eso significa que el Rey Helado tampoco está tan loco _dijo Finn ignorando completamente el comentario de Marshall_

_Eso parece, Finn _le dijo la Dulce princesa_

_ ¿Qué importa? Ya la corona lo cambió completamente _dijo Marceline en voz baja para que nadie lo notara, pero de todos modos, los que estábamos presente notamos su comentario y por esta razón la volvimos a ver, algo desconcertados. Ella se sonrojó un poco, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que a ella le importaba el Rey Helado o mejor dicho, Simon, un Simon que lo más probable es que nunca volvería_ digo…

_Ella se refiere a que él está loco por la corona _dijo rápidamente Marshall, intentando salvar la situación. Luego volvió a ver a Marceline y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa_

_Bueno _dijo la princesa Flama, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir y probablemente tratando de ayudar a Marceline_ ¿Qué les parece si todos pasamos el día con nuestros "opuestos"? Ya saben, por diversión.

_Me parece una gran idea_ dijo el príncipe Flama, los demás asentimos con la cabeza_

_Bueno, entonces veámonos aquí a las 6:30 p.m., ¿Les parece? _dijo Marceline, de nuevo, todos asentimos_ entonces, nos… _un rayo del Sol cayó directo en la piel de ella, causándole dolor_ ay _miró al So, y gruñó, ignorando que todos la estábamos observando_ nos vemos aquí a las 6:30.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, mientras la Dulce princesa y yo, entramos al castillo. Fuimos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Ella se sentó en un tipo de pufs rosados y me invitó a sentarme en uno.

_Y dime, ¿Cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes? _me preguntó soltando una risita_

_Bueno, es em… como… aquí _le dije con una sonrisa, ella se rió_

_Eres muy divertido, y… otra pregunta, tú… ¿Tú te llevas bien con Marshall?

_Para serte sincero, no mucho, él a veces es MUY irrespetuoso, y tú, ¿Cómo te llevas con Marceline?

_A veces es muy molesta, pero… _me dijo mientras observaba el piso_ quiero… quiero mostrarte algo _diciendo esto, se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa_ mmm… ¡Aquí está! _dijo sacando una camiseta_ esta camiseta me la obsequió ella yo, bueno, yo la utilizo para la hora de dormir, es muy cómoda _me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Marshall un día me regaló una camisa parecida _le dije_ y al igual que tú la utilizo a la hora de dormir _ella soltó una risita_ ¿Qué ocurre? _le pregunté un poco preocupado_

_No, no es nada, es solo que me sorprende lo parecidos que somos.

_Sí, nunca llegué a pensar que esto sería posible.

_Mmm… Creo que deberíamos encontrar la forma de celebrarlo, ¿No crees? _me dijo entre risas_

_Sí… ¿Acaso estás pensando lo mismo que yo? _ella asintió con la cabeza_ bueno, en ese caso hay que decirlo juntos a las 3...

_1 _dijo_

_2 _dije_

_3 _dijimos los dos_ ¡Un baile!


	5. Vestidos, trajes y pendientes

**Aquí tienen el quinto capítulo, tengo que admitir que me inspiré de más en algunas ocasiones y ustedes lo podrán notar jeje, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

_Punto de vista de: El príncipe Flama._

* * *

La princesa Flama me había llevado a su casa. Una vez ahí, decidimos sentarnos "a la orilla del mar" para poder ver a los peces nadar. Allí nos quedamos por más de una hora, tan solo observando el trayecto de los pequeños peces que nadaban por ahí, sin que ninguna palabra pasara por nuestros labios, en completo silencio, pero fue entonces cuando ella suspiró con tristeza, cosa que me sorprendió.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás triste? _le pregunté_

_Es solo que… _una gota de lava corrió por su mejilla_ tú y yo nunca podremos… ya sabes, nadar y todo eso, tener la sensación de la lluvia caer en nuestros rostros, chapotear en los charcos… porque si lo hacemos, el fuego se extinguiría y probablemente quedaríamos inconscientes, en cambio, si una persona normal hace alguna de estas cosas a lo más que podría llegar es a pescar un resfriado o algo así, Finn me lo explicó, pero ¿No crees que poder hacer alguna de estas cosas sería totalmente maravilloso?

_Supongo, pero por el momento solo nos queda resignarnos a lo que somos _ella suspiró_

_Desearía que no fuera así, que hubiera una forma de cambiarlo, al menos por un día _me dijo con tristeza_

_Mira el lado positivo, nunca tendremos que huir de un monstruo marino o algo así _le dije con una sonrisa, entonces los dos comenzamos a reírnos, a pesar de que normalmente soy algo serio, solo deseaba animarla un poco_

_Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

_No hay de qué.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_Claro, ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?

_ ¿Fionna es tu novia? _me dijo entre risitas, yo me sonrojé_

_Bueno… em… sí _le dije algo nervioso, ella me sonrió_

_Y por casualidad, ¿Ella un día te escribió un poema? _me sonrojé aún más al recordar lo que ocurrió el día que me dio el poema_

_Este… sí, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

_No, por nada _me dijo entre risas_

Pude escuchar un ruido detrás de nosotros, razón por la cual, ambos volteamos a ver y nos dimos cuenta de que el ruido fue ocasionado por Jake y Cake, los cuales traían unas cartas en sus patas.

_Hola príncipe y princesa Flama _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se rieron_

_ ¡Hola Jake y Cake! _les dijo con emoción la princesa Flama_

_Hola, ¿De qué son esas cartas? _les pregunté_

_Oh _dijo Cake_ el Dulce príncipe…

_Y la Dulce princesa _continuó Jake_

_ ¡Los invitan al baile de esta noche! _dijeron los dos muy emocionados_

_ ¿Un baile? _dije en voz baja_

_Sí, príncipe _me dijo Jake_

_Y quiere que los dos se presenten _continuó Cake mientras le entregaba una de las cartas a la princesa y Jake una a mí_

_Genial, díganles que muchas gracias por invitarnos y que allí estaremos, y por cierto, ¿A qué hora es? _dijo la princesa Flama_

_A las 6:30 _le respondió Jake_

_Muy bien _les dije_ ¿Y que han estado haciendo? _pregunté, Jake y Cake se volvieron a ver y sonrieron_

_Practicar como… _dijo Jake_

_Uno termina la frase del otro _continuó Cake. Todos nos reímos_ y además hemos estado repartiendo estas cartas.

_ ¿Ya se las entregaron a Fionna y a Finn? _preguntó la princesa Flama_

_Sí, señorita _respondió Cake_

_Bueno, ¡Adiós! Debemos continuar repartiendo cartas _dijo Jake_

_ ¡Adiós! _les dijimos la princesa y yo_

Apenas se fueron, me levanté y la ayudé a ella a levantarse. Entramos a la casa y nos quedamos un rato en su habitación. Miré alrededor y pude notar muchas fotografías de ella y de Finn, además de "peluches de fuego" y un tarro de un material a prueba de fuego en el cual se encontraban unas flores de color morado y debajo de ellas había una nota que decía:_ "De: Finn, Para: PF". _Continué observando y logré notar que el reloj marcaba las 4:00 p.m. entonces pensé que quizás la princesa Flama quería arreglarse para el baile.

_Em… princesa… _le dije_

_Si lo deseas, puedes llamarme solo Flama

_Eh, gracias, Flama. Es que quería decirte que si lo deseas, puedes arreglarte desde ahora para el baile, yo puedo ir a caminar por ahí y luego de un rato regreso, ¿Te parece? _ella soltó una risita_

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Mira _me dijo mientras creaba una bola de fuego y la convertía en un vestido miniatura_ solo tengo que hacer esto y para mi cabello _comenzó a tocar su cabello y lo formó como una cola de caballo, con dos mechones por fuera_ solo necesito "moldearlo"

_Pero, ¿Y el vestido? _ella sonrió, tocó el vestido que traía puesto y lo hizo más largo, al punto que al caminar llegaría a arrastrarlo, luego, formó un tipo de cinta color amarillo y la colocó alrededor de su cintura, formó una rosa naranja y la colocó a un lado de la cinta y así fue arreglando el vestido_ ¿Ves? Tú también puedes hacerlo.

_ ¿Y el vestido que formaste antes?

_Era un tipo de ejemplo, no lo necesito.

_ ¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer con mi ropa?

_Puedes hacerte un elegante traje _me dijo sonriendo_

_Tienes razón.

_Bueno, iré a buscar mis pendientes rojos en el baño, allí es donde siempre guardo mis joyas, y mientras quédate haciendo tu traje, ¿Ok?

_Ok _le dije mientras veía como los pendientes rojos que traía puestos, se movían con el viento_

* * *

**Y... ya vieron lo de la inspiración xD.**

**Bueno, quería avisarles que el próximo capítulo traerá una canción y que ya tengo todo escrito... En mi mente jeje y lo más probable es que la historia termine e capítulos y además quiero darles las gracias por todas las visitas y todos los que están leyendo mi historia, y quiero aprovechar para saludar a mis amigas Alannys y Keyling que sé que en algún momento van a leer esto, sea tarde o temprano xD y también a mi amigo Angelo y que ¡Hola! Y que gracias por alentarme a continuar la historia n.n**

**Y por fin, Toylad (mis amigos saben mi verdadero nombre pero aquí soy Toylad xD) fuera, paz!**


	6. Alguien que siempre llegaré a recordar

**Hola , bueno, antes que todo debo hacer unas aclaraciones importantes para este capítulo;**

**1. En la parte de la canción, cuando ****Marceline canta la letra se verá así,** cuando sea Marshall así **y cuando sean los dos juntos, será así.**

**2. Sé que la canción no es la mejor, pero espero que les guste.**

**3. Aunque Marceline y Marshall nunca prestan su bajo y guitarra, por ser ellos lo hacen.**

**4. Cuando dicen "Mi hermano (a) encontré" primero, que la (a) es por que Marshall canta "Mi hermana encontré" y Marcy dice hermano y segundo que ellos no son hermanos, hay personas que dicen que son primos pero en mi historia ellos no serán familia**

**Y creo que eso es todo, así que aquí tienen en capítulo, espero que les guste:**

* * *

_Punto de Vista de: Marshall Lee._

* * *

___No es tan complicado_ me dijo_

_Es porque tú ya sabes algo de música, empezar desde cero no es tan simple _le dije_

_Lo sé, Marshall _me dijo con una sonrisa_ yo no nací sabiendo tocar el bajo, ¿Sabías?

_Sí, sí, ¿Y cuándo me vas a prestar tu bajo?

_Ten _me dijo mientras me lo daba, yo pasé mi mano por las cuerdas, una y otra vez y muy rápidamente, Marceline se rió_

_ ¿Tan malo soy?

_Sí, mejor quédate tú con la guitarra y yo con el bajo, ¿Ok? _dijo entre risas y entregándome mi guitarra_

_Estoy de acuerdo _le dije mientras le entregaba su bajo_

_Y… ¿Qué te parece si combinamos la guitarra y el bajo?

_Me parece

Nos sentamos bien, yo revisé si mi guitarra estaba afinada y comenzamos a tocar. Marceline era genial, tanto cantando como tocando su bajo-hacha. Después de un rato comenzó a tararear, yo también lo hice y así pasamos un par de minutos, hasta que ella comenzó a cantar:

**Después,**

**De tanto tiempo**

**Yo aún recuerdo**

**Las bromas que hicimos…**

Marceline, yo no olvido

El día que invadimos

Una ciudad

Y aunque, quizás lo olvides

Quiero que sepas

Que nunca me olvidé… 

De ti…

**Desde que te conocí,**

**Mi hermano (a) encontré**

**Alguien que siempre estará…**

**Alguien que siempre llegaré a recordar…**

Entonces, un ruido se escuchó fuera y debido a esto, Marceline y yo dejamos de tocar y de cantar.

_Finn, sal de ahí, sé que eres tú _le dijo ella_

_Y tú también Fionna _dije yo_

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entonces los dos de asomaron. Marceline y yo los mirábamos cruzados de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Ellos entraron cuidadosamente y nos sonrieron con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Qué hacían allí? _les pregunté_

_Bueno… Es que… _dijo Fionna_

_ ¿Sí? _dijo Marceline_

_Vinimos para preguntarles si ustedes ya recibieron una carta del Dulce príncipe y princesa _dijo Finn_

_Pero cuando veníamos escuchamos música así que nos ocultamos para poder escucharla bien _dijo Fionna, Finn asintió con la cabeza_ es solo que ustedes son increíbles músicos y todo eso y tan solo queríamos escucharlos tocar pero teníamos miedo de que ustedes se enfadaran si nos veían _la heroína de Aaa se veía realmente nerviosa, yo volví a ver a Marceline, ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró_

_Como sea _dijo y se sentó junto a su bajo en el sofá_

_Y a propósito _dijo Finn_ ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? _Marceline y yo nos volvimos a ver y explotamos de la risa_

_Obviamente que sí, Finn _dijo ella_

_Somos mitad vampiro, mitad demonio, conocemos a TODOS los vampiros y demonios de otras dimensiones, planetas… _dije_

_Ohh _dijeron los dos chicos con admiración_

_Oigan, ¿Y de qué carta nos hablaron? _preguntó Marceline_

_Es que Cake y Jake nos entregaron unas cartas que dicen que hoy hay un baile en el Dulce reino a las 6:30 y que TODOS están invitados _respondió Fionna_

_A nosotros no nos las han entregado _les dije_

_Seguro Jake y Cake ahorita se las van a entregar _dijo Finn_

_Bueno, ¡Adiós! Debemos irnos ya _dijo Fionna_

_Adiós _les dijimos Marceline y yo mientras observábamos como caminaban fuera de la cueva_

_Ey, ¿Tienes hambre? _me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta_

_Sí, un poco, vamos a comer _le respondí_

Caminamos hacia la cocina, yo me senté en una silla y ella comenzó a buscar comida en el refrigerador. Después de unos minutos colocó en la mesa un tazón con manzanas rojas, una botella con salsa de tomate y otra con chocolate derretido y unas fresas. "Toma lo que quieras" me dijo y se fue a abrir la puerta, ya que alguien tocó un par de veces. Tomé un plato, puse las fresas en él y les esparcí el chocolate encima. Me levanté un momento, tomé un vaso de vidrio, le puse salsa de tomate y tomé un trago. Me senté y comencé a comer mientras esperaba que Marceline regresara. Después de esperarla por un largo rato, me volví a levantar, coloqué los platos en el lavavajillas y las botellas en el refrigerador y fui a buscarla. Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada pero ahí no estaba, luego al baño y a la sala pero tampoco se encontraba en ninguno de estos lugares. Salí de la casa y seguí buscándola, pero fue entonces cuando llegué a escuchar el sonido que se emite al cerrar la puerta. Volé rápidamente hacia esta para descubrir quién había entrado. Al entrar, escuché ruidos en la habitación así que me dirigí a tal lugar. Entré cuidadosamente y entonces me di cuenta que era Marceline la que había entrado. Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una carta, el papel de esta era rosado y en el sobre había un sticker de un caramelo, por lo que supuse que la carta era del Dulce reino. "Te estaba buscando" me dijo sin quitar la vista de la carta. Decidí sentarme junto a ella. Marceline terminó de leer la carta y la colocó en la cama, sacó otra del bolsillo de sus jeans y me la entregó. La abrí sin cuidado, lancé el sobre el sobre a la basura y comencé a leer, la carta decía así:

_"Estimado Marshall Lee, Rey de los vampiros de la tierra de Aaa;_

_Le informamos que está usted cordialmente invitado al baile de esta noche en el Dulce reino._

_Este, comenzará a las 6:30 p.m. y se llevará a cabo en el castillo._

_Estamos ansiosos por su presencia._

_Nota: Los caballeros deben llevar un traje formal_

_El Dulce príncipe y princesa"_

"¿Traje formal?" dije en voz baja, Marceline suspiró y me miró directamente a los ojos.

_Sí y las "señoritas" debemos usar un tonto vestido _me dijo_

_Pero yo no tengo "trajes formales" y tú, ¿Tú tienes "vestidos formales"?

_No, y detesto ir por ropa _me dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_Yo también lo detesto, pero será mejor conseguir rápido un traje y un vestido para poder ir.

_ ¡Agh! ¿Y si mejor no vamos?

_Oye, no seas abuela, ¡Anímate!

_Ok pero será mejor que nos apresuremos _me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo para salir_

Salimos de la habitación y luego de la casa. Marceline cerró la puerta de la casa con tanta fuerza, que la carta se cayó de la cama y quedó al revés, en donde se podía leer "_Nota: Es broma lo del traje y el vestido formales, ¡Cayeron! –Jake y Cake"_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 6, tal vez mañana no suba el próximo capítulo porque me atrasé y hasta hace un rato no había terminado de escribir en mi bloc de notas este capítulo xD y también duro un rato pasándolo al Microsoft Office y luego los subo aquí y se que seguro se estarán preguntando porque no subo los archivos desde Microsoft Office pero es que yo soy muy complicada y otra cosa es que debo hacer unas cosas del cole a pesar de que estoy en vacaciones .-. xD pero bueno, Toylad fuera, paz!**


	7. Bailes y problemas

**Bueno, aquí está en sétimo capítulo. Me disculpo porque no hablé mucho sobre lo que ocurrió en el baile pero si puedo más adelante haré un fic corto sobre lo que pasó en el baile y mañana si puedo publico el último capítulo, así que aquí tienen el sétimo capítulo, espero que les guste:**

* * *

_Punto de Vista de: Cake._

* * *

Por fin eran las 6:30 p.m. y los habitantes de Ooo o al menos la mayoría y claro, algunos habitantes de Aaa no encontrábamos en el castillo.

Todos pasaban de acá para allá, luciendo sus hermosos vestidos, pero ni Jake ni yo habíamos visto a nadie de Aaa y por supuesto, sus opuestos, en otras palabras a Finn, Fionna, Marshall, Marceline y todos ellos.

Jake y yo comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud, con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Después de un rato de caminar, por fin encontramos al Dulce príncipe y princesa. Ella lucía un lindo vestido fucsia, de tirantes, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y en la parte de abajo tenía brillitos, también traía tacones, no muy altos y unos aretes con forma de corazón y en cuanto al cabello, se lo había rizado. El, por su parte, llevaba puesto un traje fucsia, con un corbatín rosado.

_Buenas noches _nos dijo la Dulce princesa_

_ ¿Cómo les va? _dijo el Dulce príncipe_

_Bien, gracias _les dijimos Jake y yo_

_ ¿Dónde están los demás? _me preguntó el Dulce príncipe_

_No lo sé, no los he visto _le respondí_

_Bueno, si los ven por favor díganmelo _dijo la Dulce princesa_

_Por supuesto, princesa _le dijo Jake_

Continuamos buscando a los demás, pero sería muy difícil encontrarlos entre tantas personas.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y aún no conseguíamos encontrar alguno de nuestros amigos, así que decidimos sentarnos a descansar un rato y beber ponche, claro después continuaríamos con la búsqueda. Me acerqué a la mesa en la cual estaba el ponche y serví un poco para mí y un poco para Jake, pero, cuando iba a tomar una galleta, vi una linda chica con el cabello largo y negro.

_ ¿Mar…celine? _ le dijo Jake algo confundido, ella volvió a ver y si, era ella, pero se veía muy diferente con ese vestido y el cabello recogido en una trenza_

_Oh, hola, Jake _ dijo_

_ ¿Dónde está Marshall Lee? _le pregunté_

_Aquí estoy_ me dijo un chico con un elegante traje negro, con una corbata roja pero aun así traía el cabello despeinado. En un principio intenté no reírme, pero no lo logré_ ja, ja, muy graciosita_ me dijo algo molesto_

_Lo lamento, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte así _le dije entre risas, él se cruzó de brazos_

_Cake, ¿Me veo mal? _me preguntó Marcy_ no es que me importe, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a vestirme y arreglarme así.

_Te ves linda _dijo Marshall, todos lo miramos muy sorprendidos, él se sonrojó_ me refiero en comparación a como hoy se veía en la mañana _dijo algo nervioso_

_Claro que no te ves mal, dulzura _le dije con una sonrisa, ella volvió a ver a su vestido_

_Gracias _me dijo en voz baja_

La miré bien, y definitivamente no se veía mal, lucía un hermoso vestido color vino, sin mangas. Como antes dije, el cabello se lo había recogido en una trenza y también tenía una rosa en su cabello. Se había rizado las pestañas pero no se había maquillado. Por su largo vestido, no se veían bien los zapatos, pero de todos modos pude notar que eran unos tacones color vino, no eran altos porque ella se veía casi de la misma altura que en la mañana. Volviendo al vestido, este no era muy extravagante, tan solo tenía una pierna descubierta y brillitos.

_Ey, ¿No han visto a alguien más? _les preguntó Jake_

_El príncipe y la princesa Flama están por allá _dijo Marshall señalando a un grupo pequeño de personas_

_Gracias _les dijimos Jake y yo y continuamos la búsqueda_

Fuimos hacia el grupo de personas y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que eran Finn, Fionna, y el príncipe y la princesa Flama.

_ ¡Hola! _saludó alegremente la última_

_ ¡Hola! _dijeron los demás_

_ ¡Hola, chicos! _les dijimos Jake y yo_

Los miré bien a todos. Finn traía puesto un elegante traje azul, muy sencillo. El príncipe un elegante traje amarillo con anaranjado. Fionna lucía un vestido por las rodillas celeste, con detalles azules, unos zapatos de muñeca y traía puesto el mismo gorro de conejo de siempre. La princesa traía un largo vestido naranja, con una cinta amarilla que tenía una rosa también naranja y aunque era difícil notarlo por lo largo que era el vestido, no traía calzado, y por fin, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con dos mechones fuera.

_Ey, vamos a buscar a los demás _sugerí, todos asintieron con la cabeza_

Caminamos entre la multitud y rápidamente encontramos a Marshall, Marcy y el Dulce príncipe y princesa.

Pasaron unas 3 horas y el baile terminó.

La Dulce princesa nos hizo una señal a mis amigos y a mí para que la siguiéramos y así lo hicimos. Ella nos llevó a su laboratorio y nos hizo sentarnos. Todos estábamos muy confundidos.

_Emm… Chicos _dijo con voz temblorosa y un poco triste_ bueno, verán, el Dulce príncipe y yo estábamos conversando en el baile, y nos dimos cuenta… Nos dimos cuenta de que… _suspiró_ él debe volver a Aaa para atender los asuntos y problemas de su Dulce reino, pero… _el Dulce príncipe le puso una mano en el hombro, ella cerró los ojos_

_Pero cuando vinimos para ver la pequeña muestra, no estaba, al parecer Mentita vino a limpiar un poco y al tomar el tubo de ensayo en el cual estaba la pócima, se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al piso _continuó el príncipe_

_Y uno de los ingredientes está en un oscuro, horrible y peligroso bosque, y es el único que me falta _dijo la princesa_

_No importa, princesa, yo lo conseguiré _dijo Finn mientras se levantaba_

_ ¡Vamos todos! _dijo con emoción la princesa Flama_

_ ¡Sí! _dijimos todos_

_Oh, gracias chicos _dijo la Dulce princesa, con una sonrisa_


	8. El Jardín de las pesadillas y el adiós

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, es solo que el capítulo es MUY largo y no podía terminar de escribirlo, después de todo ya entré de nuevo al cole y es diferente, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste mucho el final, oh! Y por cierto, quiero darles las gracias por ver mi historia, pronto subiré una de Mario (si Dios quiere) y además, me haría muy feliz si en los reviews me dieran su opinión sobre esta historia, gracias!**

* * *

_Punto de Vista de Fionna:_

* * *

Eran las 8:00 a.m. Mis amigos y yo estábamos frente al castillo del Dulce reino esperando que el Dulce príncipe y princesa terminaran de empacar.

_Me aburro… _dijo Marcy_

_ ¿¡Qué están empacando esos dos para que nos tengan a todos aquí 2 horas esperándolos!? _dijo Marshall_

_De hecho nosotros llevamos dos horas y ustedes tan solo 2 minutos aquí _les dije a los reyes vampiro_

_ ¡Da igual! _me dijeron al mismo tiempo, todos los demás nos reímos_

Seguimos en silencio esperándolos, pero no llegaban, cosa que nos impacientaba. Jake y Cake jugaban videojuegos con BMO, quien accedió a venir con nosotros solo hasta el castillo, el príncipe y princesa Flama hablaban sobre sus respectivos padres, Marcy y Marsh tarareaban una canción y Finn y yo solo observábamos a los demás.

_ ¿Saben qué? ¡Ya me harté! ¡Vamos, Marshall! _dijo Marceline mientras se volvía invisible y entraba por una ventana al castillo, seguida por Marshall Lee_

Todo siguió en calma, cosa que de alguna forma hizo que nos preocupáramos. Volvimos todos a vernos y luego escuchamos gritos, lo que hizo que nos sobresaltáramos, pero entonces, fue cuando vimos a los 2 vampiros saliendo del castillo, riéndose a carcajadas y cada uno con una maleta en mano. Lanzaron al piso las maletas y se revolcaban de risa en el suelo.

_ ¡Marceline! _dijo la Dulce princesa furiosa mientras salía del castillo_

_ ¡Y Marshall Lee! _dijo el Dulce príncipe muy molesto, acercándose al joven vampiro_

_Vean el lado positivo, les trajimos sus maletas, ¡Y gratis! _dijo el no entre risas, ¡Carcajadas!, el Dulce príncipe se agachó para recoger su maleta y la de la Dulce princesa y se la entregó_

_Por si no sabían _dijo la Dulce princesa extremadamente enojada_ ¡En esas maletas están los demás ingredientes!

_Estaban _dijo Marceline muerta de risa_

_No, por suerte pensamos que algo o ALGUIEN les podría hacer daño a las maletas y por eso tienen por dentro y por fuera, si no lo notaron, ESPUMA PROTECTORA _dijo el Dulce príncipe_

_Aww, se enojó el PRINCIPITO _le dijo Marshall en tono burlón_

_Marshall Lee _dijo el Dulce príncipe_ ¡Eres un completo…!

_ ¡Oigan! _dijo mi hermana_ ¡Se me tranquilizan de una vez, chamacos! ¿¡O quieren que YO los tranquilice!?

_No _dijeron los cuatro_

_Emm… Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya _dijo Jake un poco asustado_

Comenzamos a caminar. La Dulce princesa encabezaba el grupo como ella sabía dónde estaba en último ingrediente, cosa que incomodaba a Marceline puesto que no se veía muy feliz.

Yo iba caminando junto con Finn, detrás de la Dulce princesa y príncipe, pero luego se nos acercaron Jake, Cake y el príncipe y princesa Flama, mientras los reyes vampiros se quedaban atrás por voluntad propia. Finn y yo les hicimos una señal para que se nos acercaran pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

Con cada paso que dábamos, el absoluto silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Miré a mí alrededor y todos caminaban como en un funeral, incluso mi amigo, Finn.

La Dulce princesa cambió el camino, intentando rodear el bosque para evitar cualquier clase de peligro. No estaba seguro de entender bien por qué hacía esto, ya que todos habíamos ido para entre todos lograr conseguir el ingrediente y ayudarnos los unos a los otros, ¿No?

Pasamos una media hora caminando en silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo.

_Emm… Princesa, ¿Dónde está el ingrediente? _pregunté_

_Pronto llegaremos, querida Fionna _me dijeron el Dulce príncipe y princesa sin quitar la vista del mapa_

Suspiré y me resigné a seguir caminando, pero entonces, un feo monstruo salió de un arbusto. Iba a sacar una espada del "bulto" verde que Finn siempre lleva en la espada, pero Marceline solo se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

_ ¡Papá! _le dijo al monstruo bastante molesta_ ¡Estás asustando a mis amigos!

_Oh, lo lamento, monstruita _le dijo a Marcy mientras se volvía más… ¿Humano?_ ¡Marshall Lee! _le dijo acercándose a él_ Hace mucho no te veo, ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien, gracias, señor _le respondió el, Marceline los observaba con los brazos cruzados_

_Está bien, ya me voy _dijo el padre de la Reina Vampiro_ ¡Cuídate hija! _le dijo a ella y se fue_

Continuamos caminando como por una hora, pero ahora íbamos conversando y riendo, mientras el Dulce príncipe y princesa hablaban sobre el mapa.

_Llegamos _dijo ella_

Todos miramos al frente, y contemplamos un tipo de estructura muy vieja y deteriorada, más bien era de alguna forma, una muralla. En una parte de esta, había una enorme puerta de una muy fina madera, en la cual se encontraba un anota con unas indicaciones en un idioma extraño. Los científicos de acercaron para descifrar el mensaje, pero cuando iban a leer la nota, el príncipe y la princesa Flama les hicieron una señal con las manos para que se alejaran de la puerta y en un dos por tres la quemaron.

Entramos y nos dimos cuenta de que era un jardín, un raro tipo de jardín, ya que a diferencia de los que normalmente se ven, coloridos y alegres, este era oscuro, triste e incluso se podría decir que tétrico. Al entrar, sentí una atmósfera muy pesada, por lo que me di cuenta de que el lugar en que me encontraba, estaba embrujado. _"Wow"_ dije sorprendida y me volteé para darme cuenta de que mis amigos miraban muy asustados y con la boca abierta algo, volví a ver en la dirección en que ellos observaban, y ahí, frente a nosotros, estaba un espantoso monstruo, color verde agua y sin ojos, por lo que supuse que era ciego. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás, excepto Marshall, quien aún no se había percatado de la criatura que estaba a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? _preguntó el, todos le señalamos al monstruo, y al verlo tan solo se puso más pálido y se volvió invisible_

La criatura respiraba con furia y todos estábamos "congelados" por el miedo, literalmente, hasta que el príncipe y la princesa Flama decidieron actuar; y le lanzaron al monstruo, juntos, una gigantesca y poderosa bola de fuego, pero al chocar contra el cuerpo del deforme monstruo, no le hizo daño, pero parecía que le asustaba un poco el fuego.

_ ¡Ahh! _gritó con enojo PF_ ¡MI FUEGO NO LE HACE DAÑO! _gritó aún más furiosa y convirtiéndose en un monstruo de fuego_ ¡SIENTE LA FURIA DE LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DEL FUEGO! _dijo abalanzándose sobre el monstruo_

_Sigan ustedes, nosotros nos encargaremos _nos dijo a los demás mi novio, el príncipe Flama, mientras se convertía en un monstruo como la princesa_

Corrimos por el jardín, hasta llegar a un árbol, nos sentamos debajo de él unos segundos para descansar, pero al hacerlo, se escuchó un ruido entre unas flores y de ahí salió… Salió… Un conejo, un pequeño e "inocente" conejo.

_Aww ¡Que tierno! _dijo Cake con una sonrisa, se veía muy ilusionada_

Me acerqué para ver bien al animalito, pero noté algo muy raro, tenía los ojos rojos y unos enormes colmillos, y lo peor de todo, me miraba fijamente y parecía… ¡Parecía que me sonreía! Me caí hacia atrás y la criatura comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

_ ¿Qué rayos…? _dijo Marcy al ver un conejo exactamente igual a ese_

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada por estos. Me levanté del suelo y los observé a todos con horror, pero entonces, se acercaron más y más y todos me miraban. Cake se dio cuenta de esto y se puso frente a mí para protegerme, pero los conejos la ignoraban y seguían acercándose.

_Bueno, entonces lo haremos por las malas _dijo mi hermana mientras se lanzaba a si misma sobre los conejos_

_ ¡Espérame! _le dijo Jake mientras al igual que Cake, se lanzaba sobre los conejos_

_ ¡Váyanse, nosotros los detendremos! _nos gritó mi mejor amiga_

Corrí, con el más amargo dolor en el alma, corrí, tuve que dejar atrás a mi novio y a mi hermana, pero aun así sabía que eran fuertes y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía que volverían.

Llegamos donde unas gigantescas plantas, las cuales eran las "cosas" más coloridas del jardín. Tenían tonos color vino, índigo, azul oscuro y café. Algo agitados por lo que corrimos, caminamos entre estas.

Marshall Lee aún no aparecía, solo estábamos Finn, Marcy, los Dulce príncipe y princesa y yo.

_Princesa, ¿Dónde está el último ingrediente? _preguntó Finn_

_En el centro del jardín, Finn _le respondió ella_

_ ¿Y estamos muy lejos? _preguntó él, ella suspiró_

_Me temo que sí _respondió ella_

_Y una última pregunta, la princesa Flama _Finn tragó saliva_ ella, ¿Ella estará bien?

_Eso espero _dijo la Dulce princesa_

Seguimos caminando, Marcy y yo íbamos detrás del Dulce príncipe y princesa. Finn iba aún más atrás y se veía algo distraído.

Sentí que alguien me observaba, miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nada más que las plantas.

Luego, sentí que algo o alguien me tocaba el brazo, así que me volteé y noté que era Marceline, ella me estaba mirando a los ojos y se veía un poco nerviosa. _"¿Sabes dónde está Marshall?"_ me susurró, yo negué con la cabeza, ella suspiró.

Después de un rato, ya Finn caminaba junto a nosotras, lo malo era que no hablaba, entonces mi cuenta de que estaba preocupado por su novia y por Jake. Traté de llamar la atención del chico, pero andaba muy distraído y no me notó.

Me resigné a imitarlos, en otras palabras, a tan solo caminar en silencio, pero de repente, sentí algo punzante en mi pie que me impedía avanzar. Me agaché un momento para darme cuenta que lo que me causaba ese impedimento, era un extraño tipo de raíz con espinas. Traté de liberarme ayudándome con las manos pero no lo lograba, y Marceline, al notar esto, se acercó para ayudarme, pero entonces, escuchamos un gruñido y al volver a ver a mi izquierda, lugar de donde provenía el ruido, noté la presencia de una gran planta carnívora de tres cabeza que "miraba" a Marceline, aunque, al igual que el otro monstruo, no tenía ojos. La Reina de los vampiros tan solo se mantuvo estática. _"¡Marcy!"_ le dije tratando de liberarme para ayudarla, pero al intentar tocar la "raíz", esta también atrapó mis manos.

Finn y los Dulce príncipe y princesa, no se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando, y simplemente seguían caminando.

Mi amiga seguía estática, y aunque Marshall a veces es algo cobarde, por lo que Finn me contó, ella no lo era.

Comencé a asustarme, no por el monstruo, ni por mí, sino por mis amigos. La rara planta seguía "observando" a Marcy, no hacía nada pero me alteraba más que tal vez decidiera hacer algo, entonces, la planta escupió ácido a la tierra y volvió a ver a Marceline, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a ella, alguien gritó _"¡NO!"_ Y por fin, apareció Marshall Lee, y de un solo golpe derribó a la planta, pero ver sus raíces, nos dimos cuenta de que podía caminar sobre estas. Marshall murmuró algo, pero decidí ignorar lo que dijo. _"¡Marceline!"_ grité los más fuerte posible, y ella por fin pudo moverse.

Finn miró hacia atrás y cuando se percató de lo que ocurría, corrió hacia donde yo estaba y con una espada, cortó las raíces con espinas que me impedían moverme.

_ ¡Váyanse! _gritó Marceline mientras se convertía en un tipo raro de monstruo con el propósito de ayudar a mi amigo vampiro_

_Pero, Marcy… _dijo Finn_

_ ¡Váyanse! ¡Corran! _nos gritó Marshall, entonces tuvimos que hacerlo para poder alcanzar a la Dulce princesa y al Dulce príncipe_

Al encontrarlos nos avisaron que ya habían encontrado el ingrediente, pero que necesitaban la ayuda de Finn y de mí, ya que nosotros "somos más pequeños que ellos" y "podíamos entrar a un espacio entre unas plantas", ya que allí se encontraba una flor, cuyo polen era el ingrediente necesario, y mientras nosotros conseguíamos el polen, ellos harían el resto de la pócima.

Conseguimos el polen y se lo entregamos a nuestros amigos, pero al hacerlo, el suelo comenzó a temblar, Finn y yo miramos hacia atrás, y allí, de pie, y observándonos fijamente, estaba el monstruo más grande y horrible que he visto, por supuesto, sin contar a la Lich. Tenía los ojos rojos, largas garras, enormes colmillos, alas de murciélago, unos largos tentáculos negros en sus brazos y en su cara y era completamente deforme.

_ ¿Qué… que es eso? _pregunté con voz temblorosa_

_Oh no, el Guardián del Jardín de las pesadillas está despierto _dijo la Dulce princesa_

_ ¿Jardín… de las… pesadillas? _pregunté con la voz aún más temblorosa_

_Vamos Fionna, no te da miedo, ¿O sí? _me dijo Finn con una sonrisa_

_ ¡Claro que no! _le dije casi gritando_ Es más, ¡Vamos a enseñarle quien manda!

_ ¡Sí! _me dijo él con emoción_

_Es… ¡Hora de Aventura! _dijimos al mismo tiempo, el me dio una espada y corrimos hacia el monstruo_

Me coloqué detrás de la criatura y siguiendo las indicaciones que Finn me dio, haciendo señas con las manos, salté hacia el monstruo. Subí por su piel, al entrar en contacto con esta, me di cuenta de que era algo escamosa y babosa. Saqué una espada que Finn me prestó y con un movimiento rápido, corté uno de sus tentáculos, provocando que el inusual monstruo golpeara a Finn con sus garras y lo lanzara muy lejos. _"¡Finn!"_ grité, _"¿Estás_ _bien?"_ el, aunque un poco aturdido, asintió con la cabeza. Llegué a estar realmente furiosa por lo que le había hecho a mi amigo. _"¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!"_ le grité al monstruo, salté, y en el momento en el que iba a caer, le lancé la espada a su deforme cuerpo, a su espalda, y entonces caí al suelo. El monstruo emitió un horrible "chillido" que hizo que hizo que el lugar, completo, comenzara a derrumbarse y fue entonces, cuando el Guardían del Jardín de las pesadillas cayera al suelo. _"¡Vámonos!" _grité y corrimos, corrimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho hacia la salida, justo antes de que todo nos cayera encima.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, llegamos al Dulce Reino, lugar en donde se abrió el portal por primera vez.

Finn lanzó la pócima al aire, y después de unos rayos y un raro tornado de polvo que pasó por allí, se abrió el portal.

_Bueno, creo que es la despedida _dije a mis nuevos amigos_

_ ¡Los voy a extrañar! _dijo la princesa Flama_

Nos dimos un abrazo grupal, y luego nos separamos.

_Dulce príncipe _dijo la Dulce princesa_ será mejor que sean ustedes los que se lleven la pequeña muestra, para que puedan abrir el portal por si algún día necesitan nuestra ayuda.

_No puedo aceptarla _dijo él_ será mejor que ustedes se la que… _dio rápidamente una mirada al portal y pudo notar que la tierra de AAA estaba siendo invadida por zombies y se estaban incendiando_ o… mejor nos la quedamos.

_Sí… _dijimos los demás y nos reímos_

_Bueno, adiós _dijo mi hermana_

Entramos en el portal Marshall, Cake, el príncipe Flama, el Dulce príncipe y yo e inmediatamente el portal se cerró.

* * *

_Vista de Finn_

* * *

El portal se cerró y se fue con nuestros nuevos amigos. Suspiré, tan solo esperaba volverlos a ver. Iba a volver a la casa del árbol, pero entonces pude divisar al Rey Helado y… ¿a la Reina Helada?

_ ¡Hola chicos! Quiero presentarles a una amiga _dijo él_ su nombre es Reina Helada_

_ ¡Hola chicos! _nos dijo ella_

_ ¿Y los demás? _preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_ Oh no _dijimos los demás.

EL FIN.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, y de nuevo, deseo darles las gracias, además, recuerden que si puedo, voy a subir una historia corta sobre lo que ocurrió en el baile en uno de los capítulos, bueno, Toylad fuera, paz!**


End file.
